


Bamboozled

by GeniusCactus



Series: SASO 2017 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: A free beer is just a free beer…or is it?





	Bamboozled

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 4: Quotes
> 
> Original prompt by [ Mousapelli ](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14205553#cmt14205553)

One last customer walks in as Ukai’s about to close the shop up for the night; Takeda, the Karasuno volleyball club advisor. Ukai’s heart dances a little jig as he watches him walk through the aisles. He almost thought Takeda wasn’t going to show up today-- not that Ukai cared one way or the other--his day just feels incomplete without the teacher badgering him to coach the club.   
  
Despite constantly pestering Ukai, Takeda is actually really polite. He always makes sure to buy an item or two before bombarding Ukai with pleas and offers concerning the club. While Ukai pretends to be annoyed, he’s grateful for the steady contribution to his cigarette fund. And...maybe he even admires Takeda’s passion for the students.   
  
This is the first time he’s seen him buy alcohol. Cheap beer, the kind newly minted 18 year olds buy (and maybe some under, but Ukai didn’t know  _anything_ about that). The taste isn’t good, well, to be blunt the taste is shit. But it sends him on a nostalgia trip right to high school, back when he and some of the other guys from the team would head out to the local convenience store (Not the one Ukai's parent's ran, of course) and buy whatever drinks they could with their meager pocket money. At the time they thought they were the shit. Now Ukai just mentally scolds his former self for spending so much money at the towns rival shop.   
  
After Ukai rings him up, Takeda slides one of the beers back across the counter towards Ukai.   
  
“You’re about to get off work right? Let’s drink together!” Takeda’s tone makes it seem as if they’re old buddies, and although they’d seen each other almost every day for the past couple of weeks, it was always under the pretext of Takeda trying to rope Ukai into coaching the volleyball club. They’ve never sat down and had an actual conversation.  
  
Ukai is a bit miffed by the gesture. But, free beer? It would be downright rude to turn that down! Ukai slides out a little stool from behind the counter offering it to the teacher. It’s one he uses to prop his feet up when the shop is too busy to put them on the counter, but he doesn’t tell Takeda that part.  
  
And then, it hits him that Takeda must be trying to bribe him-- with drinks from his own shop no less!  
  
“Just so we’re clear, I’m still not coaching the volleyball team...” Ukai mutters, hastily cracking open the beer before Takeda changes his mind about treating him. Once the drink is opened he can’t take it back. Store policy.   
  
But, Takeda simply opens his own beer not pressing any further about the team. They make small talk (Not about volleyball), and Ukai begins to notice things he hadn’t before, or maybe just things he’d pretended not to. The color of Takeda’s eyes, the way his smile illuminates his entire face… No, illuminates the entire room. It’s so bright and beautiful Ukai could light his fucking cigarette on that smile.  
  
Heat floats to his cheeks when he realizes he’s staring. It’s from the alcohol. It has to be from the alcohol.    
  
_Coaching the volleyball team might be kind of fun,_ His brain whispers and Takeda just sits there innocently sipping his beer like he hasn’t played a part in any of this.   
  
He can’t deal with this, these  _feelings_ or whatever they are. Ukai rummages around for a cigarette and a lighter to calm his jitters. If he isn’t careful he might actually be swayed into coaching that team.   
  
But, as he’s about to light it, a hand claps over his. “You shouldn’t smoke inside,” Takeda says in the most teachery voice Ukai’s heard come out of him.   
  
Ukai’s whole face is red now, his arms, his neck, and his everywhere else probably. This time he’s sure it’s not from the alcohol, but he hopes Takeda just thinks he’s a lightweight.   
  
“S-stop trying to convince me to coach the volleyball team!” Ukai stutters, and both his cigarette pack and lighter clatter to the counter.   
  
“I haven’t brought up volleyball once since I’ve been here. Ah, but you have, twice,” Takeda holds up two fingers with a smirk. He was sort of feisty with a bit of alcohol in him, Ukai would be lying if he said it wasn’t a turn on.    
  
“So, does this mean you’re thinking it over?” Takeda leans in, sounding so hopeful Ukai has a hard time saying no.   
  
Cigarette pack and lighter in hand, Ukai walks out to the front of the shop wondering how much longer he’ll be able to last. 


End file.
